Bajo cielo estrellado
by Nore-san
Summary: Su vida de tan sólo 18 años no era como él lo esperaba. Con ninguna pizca de esperanza, trató de salir adelante, trató de dejar el amor atrás y juró que nunca más amaría como había amado a ese azabache tan cruel. Nadie merecía su amor. Pero, esa persona que salva a la princesa del castillo, siempre llega inesperadamente. [Itachi x Gaara] [Sasuke x Gaara]


Bueno; Hola queridos~  
Este es mi primer fanfic, la verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa por subirlo, pero creo que ahorré la confianza necesaria para hacerlo.  
Sip, tal como lo plantea el resumen, este fic contiene **Itachi x Gaara** es una pareja ( _desde mi punto de vista_ ) un poco extraña y poco conocida, _creo yo.  
_ La otra opción será **Sasuke x Gaara** pero eso dependerá más de ustedes :3  
Bueno, espero lo disfruten.

Advertencias:  
\- Ooc - Au - _Yaoi_ \- Posibles faltas ortográficas -.

 ***~Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto~***

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia transparente caían rápidamente al suelo como si de una carrera se tratase. Algunas tenían una suerte distinta y llegaban a caer en hojas de árboles, en flores o arbustos. Otras, se reunían con sus amigas en un charco de agua o en los ríos y mares. Pocas de estas gotas de agua, estaban cayendo en el rostro poco menos pálido que la nieve, camuflando unas gotas de agua saladas que provenían de unos bellos ojos aguamarina.

Esos claros ojos, estaban dirigidos a otros totalmente negros. Negros como la noche, que cuando éstos miraban el hermoso cielo estrellado, parecían dos pequeñas esferas con una galaxia dentro.

Los dos ojos de colores contrarios, estaban mirándose con más angustia que furor. Las estrellas estaban posadas en el cielo, viendo esa escena como si de una telenovela se tratase. El cielo era la luz apagada que daba un suspenso dramático a la pelea interna entre los dos actores.

El pelirrojo, después de estar tanto tiempo callado, abrió la boca para que sólo un pequeño gemido, similar al de un caniche, saliera desde el fondo de su garganta. Sus ojos estaban nadando en lágrimas, sólo porque su corazón se sentía destrozado. Finalmente, lo poco que podía usar de su cerebro en ese momento, hizo funcionar sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿A-a…a qué te refieres?

Se había estado repitiendo esa pregunta en su mente sin ser respondida. El azabache delante de él no respondió, no porque no quería o porque no podía, sino que, no sabía qué responder. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Odiaba tener que explicar cosas que estaban más que claras. Odiaba que la gente le preguntara cosas tan obvias como esa. ¡Odiaba ser interrogado!

—Simplemente, ya no siento nada por ti.

Secas fueron sus palabras, pero éstas causaron que las mejillas del pelirrojo se mojaran aún más si era posible.

Gaara trataba de hallar alguna falla. Alguna falla que le dijera, que le confirmara, qué era lo que había hecho mal. ¿Por qué el azabache cambió sus sentimientos si hace menos de veinticuatro horas eran solo amor? No corrió aunque tenía todo el derecho, pero no quería parecer un cobarde, no quería ser débil. No podía negar que su interior estaba destruido, y eso, el azabache podía verlo.

Sasuke no se sentía superior, no estaba cómodo, pero tenía el control. Aún así, le disgustaba. Es cierto, a él siempre le había gustado llevar el control de todo, pero por alguna razón, llevar el control en esta situación no se sentía bien. Se sentía culpable. Ese pequeño miligramo de culpabilidad, se debía a que aún sentía cariño por ese chico delante de él.

Esto no era control, esto era dolor.

—Lo siento. —se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando con la lluvia mojando cada parte de su _perfecto_ cuerpo. Sus zapatillas hacían un desagradable sonido al tocar la acera mojada, y sus cabellos estaban brillando bajo la lluvia. Si Gaara hubiese pensado como su primo, diría que era una verdadera obra de _arte_.

Y eso le disgustó.

No podía creer que, aún cuando el Uchiha lo había dejado, cuando había roto su corazón y destruido sus sueños que pudieron haber realizado en el futuro, aún así, su corazón lo quería. Quería tenerlo de vuelta.

Gaara no era alguien vengativo. No quería que el azabache sintiera celos y luego fuese a tomar su corazón otra vez. Si él iba a tener al Uchiha, lo tendría porque sus corazones estarían sincronizados y sentirían lo mismo. No por un estúpido ataque de celos.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de dolor, y con su cuerpo temblando levemente, se fue caminando por el lado opuesto. No sabía a dónde debía ir. Podía regresar a casa con sus hermanos; fingir que nada de esto hubiera pasado, y seguir con su vida como muchos habían hecho. Podía ir con su primo, quien lo entendía y lo apoyaba en todo momento, quizás él le daría un buen discurso sobre la reputación de los Uchihas desde su punto de vista, para terminar con un (no muy alentador) _"Te lo dije"._ Y finalmente, la última opción sería ir con su mejor amigo, que seguramente lo alegraría al medio minuto que pasase con él, y se olvidaría de lo que había pasado, luego quizás cuando estuviese un poco más calmado, le explicaría sus problemas y él lo ayudaría a seguir adelante.

Pero, ninguna de esas opciones, serían posibles.

Sus hermanos habían ido a visitar a sus padres que vivían en otro país, su primo había partido unos días antes por una exposición de arte en un museo fuera de la ciudad y no llegaría hasta en unos tres largos días más, y Naruto… bueno, aparte de que quizás a esta hora debería estar dormido, para llegar a su casa debía caminar siete estaciones desde donde estaba, y locomoción no pasaba a esa hora.

 **ღ** **Culpabilidad** **ღ**

Rendido, caminó unas cuadras más allá del parque donde su corazón fue destruido, y entró en un edificio que estaba alumbrado con varias luces azules y blancas. La recepcionista, bastante linda, lo atendió amablemente y le pasó una llave después de que el pelirrojo le entregara un poco de dinero. Se encaminó al ascensor para dirigirse hacia el sexto piso según el número que estaba marcado en la llave.

Cuando entró a su habitación, bastante simple, se tiró de brazos abiertos a la cama. Pensó en gritar y en maldecir al Uchiha por haber jugado todo ese tiempo con él, pero tampoco podía culparlo. Nadie puede controlar sus sentimientos. En un minuto puedes estar riendo, y al otro podrías romper en llanto. Justo como le había pasado a él. Había estado más de dos años feliz junto al pelinegro, pero ahora, su corazón estaba hundido en un mar de tristeza.

En posición fetal, decidió cerrar sus ojos, despejar su mente, y esperar cinco minutos para poder sumergirse en sus profundos sueños.

Lamentablemente, eso no podía ser posible.

Desde niño había tenido problemas para dormir, y esas, ahora delgadas, ojeras eran la prueba de ello. Desde que había conocido a Sasuke, desde la primera noche que había pasado con él, había sido capaz de dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Para él, fue casi un milagro. Gaara estuvo casi toda una semana tratando de averiguar qué había sido el causante del repentino sueño.

Luego de pasar toda una semana en la casa de los Uchihas, y dormir con su amado, descubrió que el propio azabache era el que provocaba, no sólo sueño, sino que seguridad y relajación. Sasuke apenas podía creer que él mismo era casi una droga, un somnífero, que le permitía descansar al menor. Pero, por razones tanto personales como familiares, Sasuke y Gaara no podían dormir siempre juntos, por esa razón, el azabache le regaló su grueso y esponjoso pijama de polar, que contenía su olor en él.

Pero Gaara no tenía el pijama en esos momentos. Estaba en la casa de sus hermanos, lo que antiguamente había sido su casa, si no se hubiera ido a vivir con su, ahora ex-novio hace un año. Cómo deseaba poder tener ese polar en esos momentos. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería deshacerse de esa prenda, no importaba si no podía dormir nunca más. Vivir con la presencia de la persona que lo dejó tan fríamente le dolía. Le dolía más que tener que levantarse en la mañana después de solamente haber dormido unos minutos.

Trató de despejar su mente otra vez. Trató de pensar… más bien, trató de sacar cada pensamiento que se le venía, todos los sentimientos que había aprendido, los desecharía y así no tendría que sufrir más.

Puso una mano en su corazón, donde éste palpitaba rápidamente, casi pidiendo a gritos auxilio.

Se sentó en la cama con la espalda curva y se miró a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado derecho de la cama. Su rostro ya no era el de antes. Sus mejillas ya no eran las que se sonrojaban por todo lo que le decía el azabache, éstas tenían un rastro seco de lágrimas, estaban pálidas y lisas. Sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de felicidad que tan solo mirarlos demostraba amor, ahora estaban opacos, con lágrimas retenidas en ellos. Y sus labios, ya no estaban regordetes y rosados como cuando daba uno de sus encantadores besos, sólo eran una mueca de tristeza, apretados en una sola fina línea.

Su mente empezó a jugar con él otra vez. Quiso creer que Sasuke sólo estaba confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, quizás había tenido un mal día y no hizo más que desquitarse con él sin intención. Hasta llegó a pensar que se había equivocado de persona, aunque eso significaría que lo hubiese estado engañando.

Pero Sasuke jamás bromeaba. Todo lo que decía, lo decía con su tono de superioridad y seguridad, jamás se arrepentía de sus palabras.

Pensó en esas palabras; _"Yo jamás me arrepiento de lo que digo"._ Fue lo que había dicho. Entonces… eso significaba que no tenía más oportunidad con él. Entonces, significaba que Sasuke no podría volver a pedirle amor, nunca más.

Porque él no se arrepentía de sus palabras.

 **ღ** **Ruptura** **ღ**

Los rayos de sol chocaron con las paredes blancas de la habitación, provocando una iluminación cegadora para nada agradable.

Gaara tuvo que taparse los ojos con la palma de sus manos para crear una pantalla entre la luz y sus ojos cristalinos, y evitar quedar ciego. Fue separando los dedos, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que se le había ocurrido salir después de la fuerte tormenta, y cuando sus ojos pudieron abrirse por cuenta propia se levantó y cerró las cortinas.

Estaba decidido; iría a hablar con Sasuke sobre su _no_ relación.

A Sasuke no le gustaba que lo dejaran botado a él primero, pues a Gaara tampoco. Esa estúpida frase de _"Ya no siento nada por ti"_ era una maldita farsa. Tenía que haber otra razón, una razón aceptable. Es cierto que los sentimientos juegan contigo cuando se les da la gana, pero, ¿dejar de sentir el mismo amor que habían compartido durante dos años tan fácilmente? O Sasuke había jugado con él todo ese tiempo, o el imbécil de verdad no tenía sentimientos.

También estaba la opción de haber encontrado a alguien más; pero no quería pensar en eso ni en sueños.

Salió de la habitación arrendada y bajó al primer piso por las escaleras, no tenía paciencia suficiente para esperar ningún minuto más. Al llegar a la recepción, entregó la llave y le devolvió una tarjeta de color plata que le permitía comer gratis en el restaurant por su estadía. No tenía tiempo.

Ciertamente, no sabía muy bien cómo llegar, sólo sabía el nombre de la calle; pero encontrar la casa de los Uchihas no debe ser muy difícil. Qué casa, no era una casa, era una mansión. Más bien, parecía un templo de buena suerte.

Subió al primer taxi que encontró a esa hora. El chofer era un señor de unos cuarenta años un poco regordete.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—A la calle Kyu en el sector Konoha —respondió un poco impaciente aunque quisiera ocultarlo. Le pasó un par de billetes al chofer antes de que partiera. El transcurso del viaje fue silencioso, agradeció de que el chofer no era de esos que tenían la radio a todo volumen con pura música indecente.

Cuando llegaron al sector konoha, el chofer paró una calle antes de su destino, dándole a entender que no iría más allá.

—¿Por qué?

—No se nos permite pasar más allá de acá muchacho; es la calle de los Uchiha.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora los Uchihas se apoderaban de una calle, que supuestamente debería ser pública. Ahora entendía el silencio sepulcral que habitaba en esa calle tan solitaria.

—Suerte si puedes pasar más allá de los guardias de los Uchihas —el chofer le dijo y luego dejó salir una carcajada silenciosa. A Gaara no le agradó.

—Claro que lo haré; después de todo soy el novio de uno —salió del auto dejando al señor con su risa _desagradable_ impactado por tal noticia. Aunque su relación con Sasuke estuviese rota, no había sido del todo una mentira, jamás habían dado por terminada su relación. Ninguno de ellos parecía aceptar que habían roto, no al menos Gaara.

Gaara sabía que los Uchihas eran poderosos, pero no tanto como para apropiarse de una calle. Le disgustó tener que caminar igualmente para poder llegar a la mansión, se preguntaba por qué antes no había tenido que pasar por esto antes. Claro, siempre estaba con Sasuke y quizás esa hubiera sido la razón; además, siempre un taxi los iba a buscar a donde quiera que estaban. Quién sabe, quizás ese taxi era _igualmente_ privado. No es que fuese flojo o estuviera casado como para caminar hacia el recinto, pero no quería que nadie lo viera, no quería que el Uchiha supiera que iba de _visita._

Pero lo que más le disgustó, fue no haberse enterado de todo esto. Había sido novio de Sasuke durante más o menos dos años, y había vivido con él al menos uno de esos, y aún así, no se había enterado. ¿Qué más tenían?

Bueno, ya no podría alegarle al azabache que le revelara todas sus propiedades, pues ya no serían nada. Aunque le costaba admitirlo.

Llegó a la calle Kyu e inmediatamente, unos parecidos guardias de seguridad con chaleco azul opaco lo pararon en la esquina.

—Lo lamento, gente tan insignificante como usted no puede pasar por aquí —dijo el primer guardia entremedio de los otros dos.

¿Insignificante? Esa palabra, aunque debería haberle dolido, lo hizo entretenerse un poco. Así que, los Uchihas tenían esa manía de tratar a la gente, _insignificante._

Quiso golpear al imbécil, que de seguro también pertenecía a la familia egocéntrica, pero sabía que eso le causaría más problemas.

—Si a insignificante, te refieres a trabajar como guardia parado todo el día en la esquina de una calle para tratar a la gente tan cruelmente como lo estás haciendo ahora, tan solo por un sueldo mínimo, como tú lo haces; sí, soy tan insignificante como cualquiera de ustedes aquí, ahora déjame pasar, soy el novio de Uchiha Sasuke —trató de no echar humo por la cabeza, pero tan sólo ver a esos ojos oscuros que lo discriminaban de pies a cabeza, lo sacaba de quicio.

—Uchiha Sasuke no tiene novio —respondió con el semblante tan frío como los otros, el segundo guardia.

Eso lo enfadó y quizás le entristeció aún más. Que Sasuke no hubiese dado a conocer su noviazgo con él era de cobarde. No podía creer que, tantas veces visitando la casa de su _novio_ y al no haber nunca nadie, no poder presentarlo formalmente como su pareja. ¿Jamás se los presentó? ¿Y por qué nunca había visto a la familia de Sasuke?

Pensó que, cuando menos necesitaba pensar en esas cosas, más se le llenaba la cabeza. ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta? Quizás el azabache _sí_ estaba jugando con sus sentimientos después de todo; quizás sólo lo llevaba a casa cuando su familia no estaba…. Pero haber vivido dos años con él y ¿nunca darse cuenta? Algo extraño estaba pasando, pero decidió descubrirlo después, ahora necesitaba entrar y hablar con Sasuke.

—Sí tiene novio, y lo estás viendo delante de ti —con sus manos apuntó su propio cuerpo desde su cintura hacia la cabeza.

—Muchacho no queremos sacarte a la fuerza —el tercer guardia habló. Qué ¿eran máquinas? Gaara apretó sus puños, había tenido demasiado en esos dos días, lo peor, es que no había dormido en toda la noche. Eso hace tiempo no pasaba, y eso, lo ponía de mal humor.

Le enfadaba que su sueño dependiera del Uchiha, le enfadaba la actitud egocéntrica de los Uchihas, le enfadaba ser quien no se enteraba de nada, y le enfadaba tener que estar luchando con unos guardias en la _calle Uchiha_ sólo por Sasuke.

Un _"Te lo dije"_ de Sasori bastante fuerte resonó por su cabeza.

Apretó su puño, listo para darle un golpe, sólo para poder descargar su ira en el guardia que sólo hacía su trabajo, y luego marcharse. Pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que una voz suave y grave llegó a sus oídos.

Por un momento, hubiese pensado en Sasuke, pero esa voz era demasiado suave para que fuese la de él. Quizás un pariente.

—Por favor, dejen al chico pasar. Si dice que es el novio de mi hermano, no tiene razón para mentir —un joven de unos veinte años de edad aproximadamente, se dejó ver en el umbral que daba a la calle. Gaara pudo descifrar que medía unas ciento setenta pulgadas de alto o quizás un poco más. Su pelo era lacio, parecía bastante suave y sedoso, además, tenía el mismo color negro opaco que el de Sasuke. Sus ojos igual eran negros, pero un poco más brillantes, su cara no mostraba muchas expresiones a parte de una diminuta sonrisa apenas visible, y Gaara pudo percibir unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. El joven traía un Yukata negro con cuadros delineados de celeste. El pelirrojo pensó que era una copia futura del azabache menor, lo que le causó una pequeña depresión.

—Con todo respeto señor, han venido muchas chicas diciendo que conocen al señor Uchiha, pero él dice que ninguna es verdad. ¿Cómo podemos confiar en él? —apuntó descaradamente al pelirrojo que le mandó una mirada amenazante.

—Puede estar diciendo la verdad.

—Pero señor… —el azabache chistó e inmediatamente los guardias callaron.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen _sin mentiras la humanidad moriría de desesperación y aburrimiento_ —se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo que estaba mirando un poco entretenido la escena, pero sin demostrarlo y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se dirigiera hacia él—. Vamos sígueme.

Gaara miró hacia atrás para ver a los tres guardias volver a su puesto. Bufó con tanta superioridad como si él hubiese ganado la guerra. El _nuevo_ azabache, lo guió hacia la entrada donde se divisaban terrenos de tierra, y uno que otro árbol. Gaara, siempre había dicho que ese lugar necesitaba unos cuantos colores.

—Así que, dices ser novio de Sasuke —el azabache, antes de abrir la puerta, se dio media vuelta para encarar al menor— ¿Desde cuándo? Si no molesta que pregunte.

—N-no… somos novios de hace dos años…—no estaba seguro si decirle que habían terminado su relación, pero aún no se había confirmado.

—Vaya… Sasuke nunca me contó que tenía un novio tan lindo —sonrió dulcemente.

—¿N-no? —de repente, se sintió un poco nervioso, y sintió cómo su sangre se iba a para hacia sus mejillas. ¿Le estaba coqueteando? Pensó que era un poco descarado, pero no le desagradó. De un segundo a otro, el azabache atrapó sus dos mejillas entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente a la cara de él. Si no fuese porque el mayor lo observó de pies a cabeza examinándolo, hubiese pensado que lo iba a besar.

—No quiero ofenderte —dijo finalmente después de dejar sus mejillas libres—, pero no pareces su tipo —eso lo deprimió un poco. No pudo evitar pensar que quizás ése era el problema en él. _"No soy su tipo…"_ Levantó su rostro cuando sintió algo en la punta de su nariz—. Eres demasiado lindo para él —el supuesto Uchiha apretó un poco su nariz de una forma de seguro lo hacía ver estúpido.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Por un pequeño milisegundo, por su mente cruzó lo encantador que era ese joven con él, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó.

—Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas, no me he presentado. Soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke —hizo una pequeña reverencia inclinándose hacia adelante.

 _"_ _Así que tiene hermano"_. Frunció el entrecejo al no poder identificar al joven delante de él. Jamás lo había visto, ni jamás había sido nombrado. Itachi notó la pequeña molestia que tenía el pelirrojo en su cara.

—Lo siento, ¿Sasuke te ha contado cosas malas de mí? —se rascó la cabeza con una mano un poco nervioso—. Créeme, yo no soy la persona que él dice…

—No es eso —le interrumpió de repente. No quería hacerlo, pero no quería que el joven delante de él malpensara la situación—. Es sólo que… Sasuke jamás te había nombrado.

—Oh…—hizo una pequeña mueca de sorpresa—. Bueno, lamentablemente no me puedo sentir alagado —suspiró—. Se puede decir que Sasuke me odia, pero no te preocupes no es nada grave.

—¿No? —para él, parecía una situación grave.

Hace unos años, él odiaba y era odiado por sus hermanos. No podía describir el dolor que sentía cuando ellos lo miraban con sus ojos llenos de odio, y cuando más necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar o pasaba malos ratos, ellos lo ignoraban. Con el tiempo, aprendió a ser independiente, y cada vez que ellos lo atacaban, él atacaba de vuelta. Fue un odio mutuo, y el dolor también lo era. Por eso, no estaba muy convencido de que la situación _no_ era grave.

—Él dice que me odia, yo no lo creo.

—Hm…—no estaba seguro si seguir el tema. Lo otro que le llamó la atención, fue que él no pidió su nombre, y al parecer tampoco le importaba. Se habría presentado, pero el azabache ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

Entraron a la mansión después de ese parloteo. Itachi iba a ofrecerle una taza de té helado mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba en el sillón, pero no alcanzaron a decir ni mover ningún músculo después de ver una escena no muy agradable para el taheño.

El otro Uchiha, a quien Gaara había estado esperando ver, entró a la sala entre risas, pero no iba solo. Un chico estaba enredado entre sus brazos, besando su cuello y a veces sus labios suavemente. Los dos estaban riendo y susurrando cosas. El muchacho con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache, estaba caminando hacia atrás, siendo guiado por los lentos pasos del segundo. Los ojos de Gaara empezaron a humedecerse otra vez. Él había venido a hablar con el Uchiha, dejar todo claro sobre su relación, y ahora, después de haberse preparado emocionalmente, estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Su cabellera rubia, sus ojos eléctricos, sus tres marcas salvajes en cada mejilla, ese chico era muy conocido para el pelirrojo parado en la puerta.

El agua retenida en sus ojos empezó a caer en pequeñas gotas parecidos a cristales derretidos decorando tristemente sus mejillas sonrosadas. Trató de ocultar su tristeza, trató de mantenerse serio. Pasó su mano por sus ojos para sacar todo rastro de lágrimas, no quería que esa persona tan desagradable delante de él, se diera cuenta de su debilidad.

Sasuke paró en seco al notar más personas dentro de _su_ casa. El rubio lo imitó sin saber lo que pasaba, y dirigió su mirada al punto donde el pelinegro veía. Los dos se quedaron congelados, no esperaban tal visita, mucho menos tan temprano en la mañana.

Para suerte del pelirrojo, los dos _"enamorados"_ no notaron sus lágrimas caer. No se podía decir lo mismo de Itachi.

* * *

La frase " _Sin mentiras la humanidad moriría de desesperación y aburrimiento"_ pertenece a **Anatole France** un famoso escritor francés.

No estoy segura de cuándo podré actualizar el fic, pero _trataré_ de actualizar cada semana. Si no lo hago, ruego disculpas. La escuela me tiene un poco apretada.

*Espero les haya gustado y le den una pequeña oportunidad.

~Por favor dejen dudas o comentarios; me motivaría a seguir y saber si os ha gustado, también me podrían ayudar a mejorar algunas cosas.  
 _(_ _Lamento las faltas ortográficas, no son intencionales)_

Nos vemos pronto *~


End file.
